1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit which comprises a fluid with a yield point, a (dispensing) container with at least one opening for holding the fluid, and at least one at least partially porous applicator for being attached over the least one opening of the container and for applying the fluid from the container onto a surface. The fluid dampens the porous applicator, but does not leak out of the container through the applicator as long as no contact is established between the applicator and the surface.
2. Discussion of Background Information
From the prior art dispensers are known for the contact application of cosmetic liquids, such as, e.g., deodorizing liquids, perfumes, freshening media and the like onto human skin.
Thus DE 3409946 describes an applicator head in connection with a fluid supply container and an applicator ball pivoted in the head area of the same, a so-called roll-on dispenser.
DE 3938347 describes a fluid applicator with a liquid-permeable cap in connection with a fluid storage body, whereby a fluid quantity can be provided from the fluid storage body on an outer application area of the cap under pressure loading of at least one part of the fluid dispenser.
To use the dispenser, it is sufficient to turn over or shake the same once, so that the cap points downwards and the liquid located in the container impregnates the fluid storage body, the porosity of which should be adjusted to the viscosity of the fluid. In this manner, regardless of the frequency of use of the dispenser, a certain liquid supply is always kept available for dispensing inside the application head and even a slight pressure increase of the internal pressure inside the interior of the fluid supply container leads to a compression pressure on the liquid stored in the cells of the fluid storage body, so that it flows out through the sintered plastic cap to the outside onto the outer application area and can be applied to the surface of the body. Furthermore, pump mechanisms and valves are disclosed, which are to ensure a functional fluid transport in the container. The container has to be designed to be compressible, in order to ensure a dispensing to the surface, as described. On the other hand, even a slight internal pressure leads to a discharge of the liquid, which prevents storage of the container in an “upside down position” and leads to a soiling of the protective cap. The coordination of the porosity of the fluid storage body with the viscosity of the fluid thereby serves only to achieve an impregnation of the fluid storage body at all.
An applicator for a face or body lotion is described in FR-A-1461651. In this device the cover hood comprises a pad of foam material or the like. However, this is relatively thin and thus easily torn.
DE 4016139 describes a liquid applicator with a hood of inflexible, porous material whereby the neck of the bottle comprises a flexible, deformable section. Although a hood of porous, inflexible plastic or ceramic material does not run the risk of being torn like a foam pad, it has other disadvantages, such as in particular a reduced softness of the applicator and a lack of elasticity.
DE 3708051 describes a device for applying a substance with a liquid to pasty consistency, whereby before the first use the substance is insulated from the atmosphere in a container by a thin foil, which has to be perforated before the first application.
Moreover, dispensers are already known for the above-mentioned purposes, in which the outlet opening of the fluid supply container is covered by a fluid-permeable closure. However, when the liquid in the supply container impregnates the closure body under the influence of gravitational force, the deodorizing and/or perfuming liquid hereby flows unobstructed to the outer application area, so that a sufficient dosage cannot be made either. A control of the liquid discharge through a fibrous medium has also proven to be inadequate in practical use.
The disadvantage of all known application systems in combination with the liquids, pastes, lotions or creams to be applied, is that a complicated device and/or handling is required in order to ensure that the liquid is discharged only during use and to prevent discharge when not in use.
Furthermore, a major disadvantage of the known dispenser systems is that during the application, e.g., to the armpit, no adequate product replenishment is ensured, since there it must be held upside down, such as, e.g., with a roll-on deodorant. The consequence is that not enough product can be applied without going through laborious handling steps. With containers which have to be vertically rotated by 180° before application so that product reaches the application mechanism, no immediate application is possible, since the cosmetic product first has to reach the mechanism from which it only then can be applied. With high-viscosity media this can lead to undesirable waiting times unfavorable to use, which then mean that these products are not attractive to consumers.
However, the development of a simple “upside down” applicator system leads to other disadvantages. For example, the cosmetic preparation tends to leak out of the bottom of the applicator when not in use. The above known fluids were adjusted to be so highly viscous for precisely this reasons, i.e., so that an unintentional discharge of the fluid is avoided when not in use.
With sponge-like applicators, in addition there is the danger of microbic contamination if the applicator containers are stored upside down.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a combination for the application and optionally also the storage of fluids, in particular fluid cosmetic preparations, which is easy to use and does not require any complicated or additional means so as to be able to store the fluids and apply them easily and without problems.
It would therefore be advantageous to have available a container/applicator combination which comprises a fluid (preferably a cosmetic preparation) and which can be stored and used “upside down” without the fluid unintentionally leaking out and without a significant microbic contamination of the applicator portion occurring. It would also be desirable if the container could be used without problems in all angles of application.